Heart of a Warrior
by SailorMartin3
Summary: Sirius rescues Harry from the Dursleys and more. read the story to find out. Originally part of "Only A Memory Away".
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Ok, this fan fic was originally part of a story called "Only A Memory Away" by me. But I decided that the two stories really didn't go together, so I am putting it on another story. I intend to continue it if people are interested.

**Chapter 1**

Sirius staggered as he walked down Privet Drive in his animagus form. It had been only about a week since he'd escaped from Azkaban. Driven by a nameless faceless fear that refused to let him rest except when he was completely exhausted. It was the same kind of fear that had driven him to check on Peter the night his friends died. A fear that told him something was terribly wrong. He'd been too late that night; he only hoped he wasn't too late now.

It was about nine o'clock in the morning. The sun was shining and the lawns were kept in beautiful ordered rows that differed not the slightest from one house to another. The quiet hum of a suburban neighborhood getting ready for the day seemed ominous. The place was almost too quiet and he hated silence after his time in Azkaban.

Finally reaching number 4, he turned up the drive and then after careful consideration, snuck along the walkway towards the back of the house. No sense announcing his presence. If he remembered correctly, Lily's sister hated animals of any sort, and his condition of a half-starved, mangy, dirty stray wouldn't help.

He heard the rattling of pots and pans in the kitchen through the screen door. Looking in he saw a tall thin bony-looking woman standing at the stove stirring something that smelled good to his canine senses, even though it had a slight scorched smell to it. A crabby complaint came from a large child of about six* sitting in a booster chair on one of the chairs at the table.** Looking around for his godson, he couldn't see him from where he was standing.

"Just a moment, Diddy, darling," the woman said. "Breakfast is almost ready."

She turned around and saw something that irked her rather badly, though Sirius couldn't see what.

"You, get to washing this floor or you won't get anything. (Under her breath, but still loud enough for people three streets away to hear) Why we got stuck with a freak like you is beyond me."

Sirius bristled. He didn't know who she was talking to, but he didn't like the tone of her voice. The woman walked from the stove and put a bowl of some kind of cereal in front of the child at the table. The child immediately dumped it on the floor.

"Clean it up, you little worthless piece of scum. You're probably giving my Diddy indigestion and I want you out of this kitchen as soon as possible."

Sirius laid back his ears and snarled. Who was the woman talking to? It almost sounded like his mother when she was talking to him.

At that moment, a young child with messy black hair crawled into view. In his hands was a rag that was soaked in, what smelled like bleach. Rather than use the rag to clean up the mess the older child had caused, the new boy began to scoop up handfuls of the cereal and stuff it in his mouth as fast as he could.

Sirius stared. The new child, who could only be his godson, was barely more than skin and bone. He looked even skinnier than Sirius did himself. What had that dreadful woman been doing to his godson?

The woman shrieked and kicked out nearly striking the child in the head, "Grubbing on the floor like a dog, trying to steal my Popkin's food, casting your filth on my floor? Why couldn't your parents have taken you with them when they died. Then we wouldn't have been stuck with-"

But Sirius could take it no more. Leaping at the door from the outside and throwing it off its hinges, he transformed into his human self and was holding her with her feet off the ground and with a hand around her throat, snarled, "How can you treat him like this? He's just a child, your only sister's child at that. He's a person and the most important person in the world to me. You'd better be glad that I wouldn't want to kill someone in front of him or there would be nothing holding me back."

He would have continued, but a small hand tugging at the hem of his robes, stopped him. Looking down he saw the wide green eyes of his godson. "Please, Pahfoo, don't hurt her."***

Looking around and shaking his head as if he was coming out of a trance, he saw the older child on the phone. Realizing that help could arrive at any moment and worried that his godson would be caught in the crossfire, he scooped Harry up and ran out the door.

Several blocks away, he stopped, shaking. He had nowhere to go. Grimmauld Place would be the first place they checked since it was now his.**** He didn't have a wand to defend himself and who knew who would respond to the alarm at Privet Drive? It could be the muggle law enforcement or it could be an entire team of aurors. What was he to do where were they to go?

There was only one thing he could think of and it stuck in his craw to do it. But there was no other choice. He couldn't take Harry back to that place. He just couldn't.

"Kreacher!"

There was a crack as the dilapidated elf arrived. "Yes, master? (then under his breath) Kreacher should call the aurors, Kreacher should. Now that master is out and about in the world where he-"

"Kreacher, I'm begging you. I need somewhere where I can raise my godson in peace. I know we haven't gotten along ever, but this means more to me than anything else in the world. PLEASE!"

Kreacher looked up and was about to refuse out of habit, as master hadn't ordered him to do anything, but was stopped by the look in his master's eyes. It was true that Sirius and Regulus did look a great deal alike, and in that moment, they shared something that tore at Kreacher's heart. The look on Sirius's face was as close as it could be to that on Regulus's face the night that he'd asked Kreacher to take him to the cave. Ever so slowly Kreacher nodded.

But as Kreacher went to snap his fingers, Harry, who had been quite still until now, reacted. He could feel the tension and fear radiating from his godfather's body.***** As Kreacher's magic swirled around them, Harry's own magic rose up inside him and intermingled and strengthened Kreacher's magic. With a tiny pop, the two figures disappeared in a swirl of shining lights.

***Sirius only thought Dudley looked six because he was so fat. He's still the same age as Harry, which is about three.**

****Forgive me, but I am an American and I don't know any other language to use so I use what I know. I know it's not the same as British English, but I'm not fluent in British English so you'll have to forgive me Americanisms. By the way, in case anyone doesn't know, a booster seat is something that a child uses from the time they are out of high chairs until they are big enough to sit at the table and eat properly.**

*****I made Harry about three because I wanted him to be able to remember Sirius somewhat.**

******I don't know when Mr. and Mrs. Black died, but I know Regulus died in 1979 so the house would be Sirius's. I'm saying that the elder Blacks are now dead.**

*******Abused children (and yes Harry was abused, anyone who says otherwise didn't read the books very carefully. Harry was abused pshycologically, mentally, verbally, emotionally, and he was also neglected. I don't know about physical but there might have been some of that, too. And anyone who says that these kinds of abuse aren't as hurtful and long lasting as physical or sexual abuse are kidding themselves) can sense changes in moods and tension and often react to it negatively.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews**

**Ginny-T-Potter: **Thanks. I hope you read more now that I have switched it to a separate story.

**eaglewings2peace: **Yeah, looking back, I realize that it was a rather strange first chapter so I decided to change it to a separate story. Like I said, though, neglect is a form of abuse (at least it is in the United States, I don't know about other countries) and we also frown on child labor (which is exactly what they were doing to poor Harry, aka slavery). Thanks for your opinion, I appreciate how you viewed it.

**WitchOfDarkness13: **Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**Sailor Kittykins: **Thanks for your vote of confidence. I hope you like this chapter.

**Yaoi-Ojou-Sama: **Thank you so much. I try to keep from making mistakes, but no one is perfect. I usually have trouble with grammar. I'm better at math. Oh, well. I hope you like it.

**xx Annabella Princess xx: **Yeah, that does sound pretty funny. I agree with you about it being sad about him being abused, and I wrote that shortly after I was having a discussion with my parents about the state of abuse cases in our country. It's horrendous. Personally, I think Dumbledore was lucky Harry turned out the way he did. It would have been bad (but completely understandable) if Harry had turned out like Tom (hating all Muggles for what the Dursleys had done to him) or even like Severus (not really caring about what happened to anyone and just keeping everything inside).

**V. L. Crawford: **Thank you. You help me so much with my confidence. Please continue to read and respond.

**Story Alerts/Favorite Stories/Author Alerts, etc**

**Sailor Kittykins, Ex Mentis, White Angel of Auralon, butterflygal291, The Emerald Doe, marissa6270, Shadoee, SiriusBlackFan2, hpsbdg, Teddy R. Lupin, Ginevra1988, ChunkyMunky89, Norseman4, xx Annabella Princess xx, LeprechaunJV, V. L. Crawford, TeamGinnyWeasley**

**Part 2**

Lily hummed to herself as she worked. She was preparing a surprise for her husband for when he got home after the Order meeting. She was so happy. She had suspected for several weeks and had had it confirmed earlier that day. James would be so surprised.

Suddenly, there was a sound from behind her and she turned, automatically raising her wand to point it in the direction of the sound. A swirling mass of white lights (AN: think of the appearance or disappearance of a Whitelighter on Charmed) appeared and then disappeared to reveal a huge black dog.

"Sirius?" asked Lily, confused. He was supposed to be at work. He and James were on desk duty as they had been just released from St. Mungo's after a narrow escape from a band of Death Eaters the week before. What was he doing here now, and why was he in his animagus form?

The dog just stood there and looked at her. Then he lifted his head and sniffed the air and whined. He took a step forward, stopped, sniffed the air, and then whined again. The whine turned into a whimper. Then, as if Sirius could no longer stop himself, he launched himself forward, reared up, placed his forepaws on her shoulders (nearly knocking her over), and began licking as much of her face as he could, all the time whining as if he would never stop.

"Sirius," Lily said, laughing, "get o…"

It was at the point in time that Lily caught a glimpse of the eyes of her husband's best friend and brother. What she saw sent panic rolling through her and nearly broke her heart. There was such pain, love, anguish, hope, joy, and a slight bit of madness mixed up in them, that it was hard to read them as they changed from one moment to another. What had happened? It was then that she heard a small voice from behind the big dog.

"Mummy?"

* * *

><p>Sirius could not believe it. There must be some mistake. Whoever controlled the events from above would never have given him such a gift. He didn't deserve this. Azkaban must have driven him mad after all.<p>

When he had appeared in the room, which he had recognized on some level, he couldn't have moved to save his life. To see the woman, to smell her scent (a scent that could not be faked even by Polyjuice Potion*) to hear the voice that had been silenced for more than two years** was more than he could bear. But there was no way, whether it was some fever dream or madness, whatever. He would act as if this was real, because if it was, he could not keep still.

* * *

><p>Lily looked up. There standing behind Sirius, who had blocked her sight of him before then, was a young boy, who looked to be little more than two years old. She was shocked to see how much he looked like James and then she saw that he had her eyes. This along with the appearance of a Sirius who looked like he'd been to hell and back and brought all the demons back with him, led her to only one conclusion:<p>

This boy was the child that she had just found out she was carrying.

***Okay, I know, that this is not in the books. But, it never said that there was a time when an animagus was in the same room as someone who was under the influence of Polyjuice Potion, so I am using poetic license to say that a person's scent doesn't change even while masquerading as someone else.**

****No, I am not saying that Sirius is harboring feelings for Lily. This is friendship only. It is what he would/will show in response to seeing James, although it would be in a more masculine light.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews**

**KritianLOVE: **Thank you. I'm glad you like it.

**AngelofSatire: **Yes, but not for at least eight months.

**PadfootObsessed329: **Hope you like his reaction.

**Ex Mentis: **Yeah, I hope it does.

**Sailor Kittykins: **I hope the stuff I added as an author's note will help clear some of the confusion up.

**V. L. Crawford: **Sorry, there will be no killing Dumbledore. I know he had some issues with manipulation and what not, but this is not the Dumbledore from the series, it is a younger and hopefully less pessimistic Dumbledore. Anyway, I think of it this way, at least now they can work on him so that he won't become what he later is and Harry and Sirius will have a better life. But, yes they will be angry. But Dumbledore hasn't done any of this yet so they can't kill him for something that hasn't even happened yet.

**xx Anabella Princess xx: **I always love your reviews. Thank you so much for helping me with ideas. Yes, they are back in time. The day is December 5, 1979. It is two days after the last full moon. (I looked it up) The prophecy hasn't been spoken yet and Regulus Black is still alive (if I have my way, he'll remain so) I'm a softie, too, except when it comes to Peter (filthy little rat). I even feel sorry for Severus.

**SkylerBlack: **Yes, they are in the past. Lily and James are 19. Regulus hasn't died yet, but it is very close to that time and the prophecy hasn't been spoken yet. There will not be any Dumbledore bashing, per se, as this is the past Dumbledore and so he can't be blamed for something he hasn't done yet. They will just have to make sure he never does. Besides, I don't think that Dumbledore should be blamed for every little thing that went wrong. Sure he made mistakes. But don't we all? The same, of course, doesn't hold true for Peter, he never felt even a moment's remorse (in my opinion) for what he did. He doesn't deserve a second chance. I agree with you that Harry should lean more towards Sirius for comfort and guidance. I plan to have James and Lily act more in a godparents' type role towards the future Harry and the past Harry (when he arrives) can be lavished with love as their son.

**Lovin me some SIRIUS Black P: **I think an au would be good, thanks for the idea. The prophecy will still be told, maybe we can get Severus to read some of the books because he deserves a second chance too. Maybe when the prophecy is spoken it can be after most of the books are read and so Severus will know the consequences of telling it to Moldywart. I'm just not sure how to bring in two Death Eaters without Sirius going totally ballistic. I'll have to think on that some more. I like your idea about them becoming a family separate from the Potters and I love the name Orion for Sirius, I'm not too sure about Eres for Harry. If you have any other ideas for his new name, let me know.

**Anonymous: **Thank you. I hope you like this chapter also.

**Favorite Stories/Story Alerts**

**KritianLOVE, Shaz Black, littledhampir13, AngelofSatire, PadfootObessed329, LilyRianeEvans, CHBlue, miss1n6, sakurayumi12, R8o4a3l, Vellouette, psycho-k, Castle Cat, steve7727976, SkylerBlack, Prabha Tharmalingam, charlie94, BlackMalstrom, starboy454, dysall75, roxie17, Tanned Snapette, Uriel7, x-xLittle-Miss-Brown-Eyesx-x**

**AN: **Okay, the poll results are in. It's six in favor of turning Heart of a Warrior into a reading the books fic and two against. Since I was hoping to do that anyway, I'm glad not too many people would be offended if I did.

Just so you know, and I will keep this on every chapter so no one gets confused, I will be changing the books, ever so slightly in this regard: There will be no mention of what kind of animal Scabbers is until some time in Prisoner of Azkaban. He will be described only as Ron's pet. Also when it comes to the chapter on the Marauders' Map in Prisoner of Azkaban, Peter will not be named as the wizard who loses his life during Sirius's supposed attack on the Muggles. It will say only, that it was another friend of the Potters.

There is a reason for this. Sirius is not in a trusting or forgiving mood right now and any mention, even a slight, of a rat, or Peter's name would make him go ballistic. Just so you know, I will also not be bringing Peter into read with the Order. That would just be bad in so many ways. In my story, Peter is already a Death Eater and he will have no redemption (not that he would want it if it was offered to him). I'm sorry, but a split second's hesitation, which could have been anything in my opinion, does not constitute remorse in my book.

For the time being, Sirius will be staying as a dog. But don't worry, he will not be that way forever.

Any ideas how I could add Regulus or Severus or both would be greatly appreciated. Regulus, in my estimation, does not have very long to live and I would like to avoid his death if at all possible.

**AN2: **Sorry, it's no wonder people were confused about the last chapter. I forgot to put in when Harry and Sirius went to. The date would be December 5, 1979. That would be over a month after Harry's conception date (so enough time to know she's pregnant) and it's two days after the December's full moon. (I know, I looked it up.) It is also before the prophecy is spoken.

**Part 3**

Lily was getting frustrated. What was she to do? Here she was with two people who looked like they had been through hell and back and she couldn't get them to tell her what had gone wrong or how to fix it.

After Sirius had stopped licking her face he had backed off and went to the little boy's side. The little boy just stood there clutching the dog's thick fur, with his thumb in his mouth and wide, fearful green eyes watching her*. After that first word, neither had spoken (well, you can't expect a dog to say much). She could see from where she was standing that both the dog and the boy were extremely thin. She kept asking questions hoping to get an answer. Finally she lost her patience.

"Sirius, that is enough. I want you to transform right now and tell me what happened," she said, trying to keep her voice even so she wouldn't scare the little boy.

* * *

><p>Sirius looked at Lily. He would have loved to transform and tell her all about it. But he couldn't. Something was keeping him from transforming back. He was scared. Was this a sign of having finally lost all sense of sanity? He had had dreams in Azkaban of finding himself in the same room with his best friends. But they all either ended in them shouting at him for not taking care of Harry, or blaming him for sending them to their deaths.<p>

He whined and tried once again to transform. If this wasn't a dream, if this really had happened, if there was a way to fix things so that they never happened, he had to have that chance. He needed that chance.

* * *

><p>"Lily!" the shout echoed through the room as James's head popped into the fireplace sounding frantic.<p>

Lily spun around and smiled, "James, I'm okay. But I think you need to come home for a few minutes. Something has happened. Where are you at?"

James calmed down slightly as he saw that Lily seemed to be all right, "I'm at Fabian and Gideon's house where you should be. The meeting will be starting soon."

"Bring Sirius and Remus, if they are there, we need to discuss something."

With that James's head disappeared into the fireplace and soon after the three young men appeared one by one as they flooed in.

It was barely an instant that James was able to find his feet before he was slammed to the floor as a great weight hit him in the chest. He looked up to see his best friend in animagus form, sitting on his chest panting and whimpering and wriggling as he tried with all his might to tell James how glad he was to see him.

* * *

><p>Remus stared at the huge black dog greeting James and his heart turned cold. Turning to the man beside him, he ordered, "Transform now!"<p>

Sirius tore his gaze from the two beings on the floor and transformed with a loud crack!

Remus studied the two dogs intently and then breathed a quiet sigh of relief before he stood there looking stunned. _We are so screwed!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviews**

**nightwing27: **Glad you like it. Please continue to read and tell me what you think. Oh, yes they will be changing the future, but this will be an alternate universe.

**xx Annabella Princess xx: **Well, I don't exactly forgive him for that, but knowing why he did it helps, somewhat. I hope you don't hate me, but I have decided to turn this into a  
>"Reading the books" fic. I'm going to let book 3 explain it since Sirius doesn't know everything and Peter will get his just desserts believe me. But he is gone at the moment, which is a good thing. I think, if I can get this finished before the next full moon, there will be a very horrible surprise for one traitorous rat.<p>

**V. L. Crawford: **I think, considering how suspicious everyone is going to be during the first three books that Sirius would be safer in his animagus form. Don't worry he won't be a dog forever and it's not within his abilities at the moment to transform. There is a reason which will become apparent later in the story.

**loretta537: **Thanks. Please continue to read.

**Story Alerts/Favorite Stories**

**Ma'at's Diamond, thunderstormtwlightnight, Sky strife'lostvampire, phoenixflamemarauder, Toucanman, Ria Potter, nightwing27, AkoyaMizuno, Serena Tobis Snape, loretta537**

**Part 4**

Remus shook his head, this was all too much to take in. What was going on?

Lily said, "I was working on something upstairs when they just showed up."

James looked confused. "They?"

Lily looked around, "Where did he go?"

The other three turned around and were faced with a very small boy cowering in a corner of the room watching them with wide, wary eyes.

Lily smiled reassuringly, "Please come here. We're not going to hurt you."

* * *

><p>Harry watched the four adults warily. They looked like some of the people who had once been a part of his life, but past experience had taught him that grown-ups were not to be trusted. He nervously moved forward until he was beside the dog and buried his face in the dog's fur.<p>

* * *

><p>Sirius whined, trying to tell his godson that it would be all right, that they were safe now. But he really didn't believe it much himself. Even though all of his senses were telling him this was real that his friends and brother really were there, he couldn't help thinking this was all a dream.<p>

* * *

><p>James stared at the two newcomers in shock. Where had they come from? Why were they here? One glance at the actions of what could only be his son and the look in his best friend's eyes, was enough to tell him that this was not a prank gone wrong, or anything so innocent and carefree. Something had happened in the future, something serious, whatever it was, they had to fix it no matter what the cost was to the timeline. He didn't care. This was his family they were talking about.<p>

Suddenly a voice was heard from the direction of the fireplace.

"What are the four of you still doing at the Potters? Did you forget there was going to be a meeting? Almost everyone is already here."

Lily looked at James, then nodded, "We will be right there."

The person disappeared back into the fireplace as James turned to the others, "Right. We need to get to the meeting. Sirius, both of you, you need to come with us. We'll figure this out later and try to figure out what to do after the meeting."

The others nodded and after a slight hesitation, Lily managed to get the young boy to let him pick him up and James put his hand on Sirius's (the dog's) shoulder. Sirius (the dog) insisted that he and James and Lily and Harry go together. He had just gotten his family back after thinking he would never see them again. He was not taking any chances, even if this was only a dream.

* * *

><p>When Sirius and Remus arrived at the meeting, it was quite clear that this would be a very tense meeting. Sirius (the dog) had James and Lily and the young boy into a corner of the meeting room and would not allow anyone to go anywhere near them. When they appeared, Sirius (the dog) moved fast towards them and herded them into the corner with the other three and then took up a guarded stance in front of them, snarling any time anyone even glanced in their direction.<p>

**AN: **OK, I know it's short, but the next chapter should be the last one before I start the Reading of the Philosopher's Stone. I need some suggestions, though, on what I should call Sirius (the dog), I can't keep calling him that, because that would just get annoying and I need something for the people who know who he is to call him without letting everyone else in on the secret. I can't call him Padfoot, because I'm sure many people have heard that name for Sirius before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reviews**

**Ria Potter: **I think that I have decided that Snuffles would be best. Thanks for your suggestions. A lot of people suggested Snuffles.

**V. L. Crawford: **Thanks, that's an excellent suggestion. Yeah, Snuffles will be his code name for now until he retransforms and it might be after that, too, just for laughs. I'm happy that you're not one of the ones who would hate me of I turned it into a "Reading the Books" fic. It would help to know who exactly it was that said they would hate it, but I guess the polls don't work that way. Please continue to review.

**nightwing27: **Who says they're going back? That's all I'm saying.

**Vellouette: **Thanks, I think I will.

**kritianLOVE: **That seems to be the consensus, so I will.

**xx Annabella Princess xx: **Thanks for your suggestion, but I think I will go with Snuffles. Padfoot will be too obvious for right now who it is to everyone else. Besides, then they can still call Sirius (past) "Padfoot." I'm glad you don't hate me. Please continue to tell me what you think.

**Story Alerts/Favorite Stories**

**lullaby-jess, Cassandra., Evangelynn, DancingInSunlight, ems25**

**AN: Okay, so for everyone who doesn't read the comments to the reviews, Sirius from the future will henceforth be called Snuffles.**

**Part 5**

The people in the room were shocked to say the least. To have four of their members disappear for almost an hour and then arrive back at the house with a large black dog and a young child was one thing, when the dog herded said group into a corner of the room and commenced to guard them as if they would be attacked at any moment was frankly insulting.

Albus Dumbledore eyed the group for some time. There was something odd about them, besides the obvious, that he couldn't quite place. He walked towards them and was able to get within twenty feet before the dog became severely agitated. He started pacing back and forth in front of the little group, growling with his hackles raised and ears laid back. Albus noticed that the four adults were watching the dog with confused and upset looks on their faces and that the dog's aggression was beginning to show itself in the face of Remus Lupin. This wasn't good. The full moon was only two days prior. Something needed to be done to calm these people down before the wolf inside Remus got too upset.

There was a sudden sound of the door opening and everyone turned to see who it was, save Albus and Alastor.

* * *

><p>Snuffles, too, looked up and his heart seemed to simultaneously melt and freeze with horror. The woman who had just walked through the door was one who he would forever curse himself for being a coward.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>So, I will see you at the next meeting, won't I, Sirius?" laughed the petite blonde haired woman* as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.<em>

"_Of course, but you could always come over to my place, much sooner than that," Sirius poured on the charm._

"_And do what, exactly?"_

"_Oh, I'm sure we could find many things to do," Sirius wriggled his eyebrows suggestively._

_The woman's face fell slightly, "Is that all I am to you? A warm body to fill empty hours in your bed?"_

_Unable, as usual, to express what he truly felt for this amazing woman, Sirius tried to find the words to tell her but…_

"_I see now," the woman said quietly, all laughter gone as if it had never been, "well, see ya around, Sirius. Don't expect me to come crawling back to you. If you ever figure out what you do see in me, maybe I'll take you back, but then again, maybe I won't."_

_Sirius tried, he really did, to say something as he watched her walk away, but he couldn't force the words past the lump in his throat where his heart had risen to choke him, he had a bad feeling that this would be the last time he ever saw her._

* * *

><p>That had been the day before Halloween. The next day a mere hour before he had found his best friends' bodies, the mutilated body of Dorcas Meadowes had been found only feet away from his front door. He had been gone all day at work and had been held up late for a meeting with the head of the Aurors. Not that it would have made much difference, the people at St. Mungo's told him. She had been dead for hours by the time he had found her. That it wasn't the only horrible thing they had told him, just made it worse. Dorcas had been two months pregnant and the baby had been literally torn from her body.<p>

Snuffles turned and nudged Sirius hard in the side. When Sirius looked at him, he whined and nudged him again, harder in the direction of Dorcas. This time, he didn't care what he had to do. Dorcas would know how he felt. He knew his past self shared the same feelings. They would protect Dorcas the same way they would protect the other members of their little family. No one would take any of them away from them ever again. This was his vow.

***Okay, there was no description of Dorcas Meadowes so I made one up. I thought that it would be good to have Sirius have a love interest since he didn't have one in the series and I think that wasn't fair. I also needed a reason for why Dorcas Meadowes, of all the members of the original Order who died before Halloween, was the only one killed by Voldemort himself.**

**AN: **Sorry, that it got a little gross for a while at the end, but I have been reading a lot of "Wheel of Time" by Robert Jordan lately and he was extremely graphic in his descriptions especially when you least want him to be. Maybe it's getting to me.

**AN2: **Okay, pairings for the people in the past will be canon. I don't like changing people's loves, so it will all work out somehow in the new future for all of the people in the past to be with who they should be. I don't know who future Harry will have as a love interest down the road, but I have a long time to consider it.

Remus/Tonks

Ron/Hermione

Younger Harry/Ginny

George/Angelina

Etc.

**AN3: **I have a poll up on my website about someone who can be on a mission with Peter at the moment. I need someone from the Order, so let me know what you think.


End file.
